magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
Files Recieved
''Disclaimer: This is not a page about Magic Hag or Chickenopia. This page will be an actual attempt at creating a creepypasta. '' ________________________________________________________________________ A guy I know once told me about the other side of the internet. The "hidden web", or "deep web", or whatever you call it. We'll call it the deep web for now. The Deep Web in short is a series of websites/pages that have yet to be indexed. This is why search engines such as Google, Yahoo, and Bing can't find deep web websites without the assistance of a private browser. There are many private browsers, but the one I used was Tor. Tor project (or the Onion Router) is a private browser that keeps your IP Address hidden, and gives you a fake one. In short, you are Anonymous (at least I thought). It's funny really, the more you think about it, you can never be completely anonymous on the internet, because there is always an exploit to find your identity somehow. Anyway, i'm going to get back on track. This was around 2 years ago. I haven't browsed the deep web since, in case you were wondering. I had nothing to do over the summer, so I asked my Dad to see if he could help me find a job to earn some cash. He told me he was willing to help me out, but that if I were to earn my own money, then I would need to pay for my own phone. Since I was teenager, I had the appropriate reaction of saying no. Finally, I was, somehow, able to convince him otherwise. We started by looking in the newspaper. My Dad recommended that I become a newspaper delivery boy (just the name itself sounds uber fun). I didn't want to have to pay for a bike, and I certainly didn't want to be called a "boy". We looked again. After around an hour, my Dad said that I could find one on my own. I knew that I wouldn't be able to ask for anymore help, since, once my Dad says something, his word is final. He had returned home about 4 years ago after having been deployed overseas to serve his country. Before my Dad joined the Marines, I didn't really have any respect. I was just a stupid kid who whined whenever he didn't get what he wanted. My Dad never talked to me about what he did over there, as that was "classified information". I could tell that war changed the way my father was, but it didn't affect him completely. Whether or not he had to kill anybody is something I still wonder. When he came back, I knew I had to change my attitude. Basically, I acted the way he wanted me to. I never questioned him, I never disobeyed him, and I always listened to him. I didn't think that I would find an actual good job the same day I asked my Dad for help. I had gotten tired of looking in ads, so I started asking locally. I found a guy who would pay me $100 every 3 weeks. Once a week I would cut his lawn. The job was good enough for me, and his lawn wasn't very big either. He only lived around half a mile away, so I could just drive the tractor over to his house once a week. I told my Dad about it, and for some reason he seemed a little upset about it. I think what he wanted was for me to find a job that showed "responsibility". I think I was going to wait until I graduated and got my High School Diploma before I got any job that required "responsibility" and "maturity". He told me that he would watch me cut his lawn once, and once only. He told me he would point out anything I wasn't doing right. The guy that hired me told me I could start next Saturday. The first thought that came to mind was the thought of working on a Saturday. It didn't really matter in the end, because kids never have anything to do over the summer. Hell, I bet no one even remembers what the date is during the summer. So it was next Saturday. My Dad was willing to pay for my gas (thank God), so I wouldn't have to pay a total of $30 for gas for 3 weeks. I went to cut the guys lawn. Everything went normally. My Dad only corrected me on the fact that I didn't cut around his tree. My Dad left early, saying he had to run an errand, and that he would pick me up. I didn't see why, considering that I needed to drive the tractor back home when I was finished. But, I didn't question him. I got done an hour later. The guy offered me to wait inside, considering that it was 80 degrees. I didn't say no. I went inside and he told me that I could watch TV or use the computer until my Dad returned. I chose the latter option. This guy, had Internet Explorer. I literally had sighed in disappointment, and i'm sure the guy noticed it. It was better than nothing so I couldn't complain. I launched internet explorer and noticed a little onion icon on the top right of the window. I called the guy over and asked him what it was. He just told me not to click it. That was a bad note on his part, because that only sparked my interest even further. The guy told me that he was going to water his plants and that he would be back in around 20 minutes. I said ok, and he went outside. Just as I heard the door close, I clicked the onion icon. It ended up opening a link to the Tor support page. I had no idea what Tor was, or the deep web for that matter, so I just thought it had something to do with his computer settings. After I closed the Tor support page, a text box saying "Tor Browser Enabled" came up. I just clicked the X on the corner of it, I didn't think much of it. I ended up clicking the twitter icon that was bookmarked to his page, since I wanted to see if an artist called deadmau5 had tweeted anything about his newest release. I really wish I hadn't done that. The page, didn't go to Twitter. This "Twitter" page, was filled with loads of child pornography. I felt like my chest went into the negative temperatures. I quickly closed the window and gagged a little bit in disgust. I thought about calling the police, but, for some reason, I didn't. I really don't know why, but I felt like the URL for Twitter just messed up, and that it somehow misdirected my request to go to some pedophile site. I got on again, but I didn't click the Twitter icon. I searched up "cat videos" to help cope with seeing those images earlier. A few results for YouTube videos came up, but I kept going to the next result page. It happened slowly, but the further I went the less and less YouTube links came up. There was this site called "CatsAreOurFriends". The name itself sounded a bit strange, but I ended up clicking on it. There were videos of people playing with their cats, or of cats eating their food. It seemed pretty innocent, so I explored it a bit further. The page was pretty innocent. I grew tired of it after maybe 10 minutes it seemed. I discovered that the guy had another page bookmarked. It was called "The Hidden Wiki". There must have been at least a thousand links to hidden websites. I also noticed that there was a forum for discussion about The Hidden Wiki. I saw a comment for a guy asking for links to necrophilia porn, there was also a comment beneath it but it said "USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST". It's funny really, on a site that is all about illegal websites/hidden websites, an admin felt a post was SO bad (on the Deep Web) that he/she had to delete it. There was a link to some website called "Hitmen for Hire". I didn't want to click that. I had already seen enough of that, and I didn't want to get involved with my employer and the police as well. I heard footsteps at the door. I quickly closed the Tor Browser and dashed away from the computer. I pretended that I was just chilling on the guy's couch. He opened the door slowly for some reason, almost as if he was trying to see what I was doing. The guy told me that my Dad called him, and that he would arrive in around 5 minutes. I told him thanks. Lots of times I usually just don't say thanks, but instead give a nod of agreement. 5 minutes passed and my Dad was here. He came to pick me up, then I went home. I immediately went into my room and got on my PC. I launched Chrome and searched up "Tor". The browser was the first result to come up. I clicked it, I clicked the download button on it. After skimming through all the agreement stuff I clicked accept, then it started to download. It downloaded really quick and I was able to use it. I really wish I did more research on using Tor though, before installing it. My first thought was going to the Hidden Wiki. I searched it up and there it was. This time, there were thousands of links to something called "RandomFileGenerator.onion" In case you don't know, a .onion site is a website not indexed. Seriously, there were thousands of them. There were literally no other links to it. I felt like I should take caution before clicking one of these links. Because I was apparently, at the time, stupid enough to do things I didn't know about, I clicked on the link. I clicked a URL. It must have taken at least a full minute to load the page. While it was loading, I skimmed through the URL. The URL was so long that it literally took me at least 20 seconds to finally find the rest of it. There must have been thousands of characters. Finally, the page loaded. A little tab in the corner said "Welcome to Random File Generator". The text was super small, I could barely see it. I was able to see an option for file names. From .jpg to .bat. I also saw a chat box in the bottom-right corner. I opened it, and cautiously said "hey". Almost immediately there was a response, saying "whats up?". I still remember the conversation, i'll put it here. Also, anon is the man (or woman) I was chatting with: Me: hey Anon: whats up? Me: what is this place? Anon: what place Me: this site i dont know what some of these files are Anon: why dont you click one and find out? Me: because what if I get a virus or something? Anon: you havent been here before have you? Me: yeah. i was hoping you or someone else in the chat here could help me out Anon: i could Me: well can you? Anon: i can Me: isnt there anyone else in this chat Anon: nope. only me Me: so this is a private conversation then Anon: nope Me: so if its just you and me talking then how is it not a private chat? Anon: you havent been here before have you? Me: what? you already said that Anon: .ipconfig Me: what are you doing? Anon: im fixing something Me: what are you talking about? The anonymous user never responded after that. Probably a weirdo anyway, you shouldn't trust anyone on the deep web. After all that was over, I went ahead and clicked the little "Receive Random File". A little download icon popped up in the Tor browser. I went ahead and opened the file, it was a .jpg so I knew it was an image. There was two folders in the file, one called "READ ME" and the other called "PRIVACY". I opened read me, and inside there was a document. I had Microsoft Office on my PC so it opened up on there.